


Blessed with a Curse

by Mirian_Rodrigues



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Prince Dan Howell, Princes & Princesses, Soulmates, Witch Curses, Wizard Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirian_Rodrigues/pseuds/Mirian_Rodrigues
Summary: A prince accidentally wrongs a wizard and is cursed so that no woman shall ever love him. Fortunately, the prince is gay and now that the wizard is a little calmer he notices that the prince is super cute.Sparks fly, and not because of a magic spell.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Blessed with a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This was fanfic I had to write for my writing class at uni, it had to be short but I really enjoyed writing it. Hopefully, you'll like it too. 
> 
> -x- means a time skype  
> The words in italic are thoughts.

**Blessed with a Curse.**

_"It is a nice day,”_ Phil thought, the rain had finally given a break, the sun was shining, the wind was blowing through the trees and he could hear the birds happily singing. There was nothing that could ruin it.

It was a great day for some supplement shopping, his storage and his money, if we are being honest, were kind of short. He really needed to learn how to not kill his plants, he was a wizard, for God’s sake!

Phil left his house with his coins sack and a list of things that he would need for his spells, potions and incantations. He wasn’t far from the shops, and it was more crowded than usual. He could see royal guards but didn’t pay much attention to them, they were probably just shopping, it’s not like the royal family would come to these old shops in the village. 

He entered his favourite store, it was always dark, with a strong smell, floral, sweet and minty-fresh probably from all the lavender and peppermint, he loved this place. Loved the perfectly symmetrical way that the glass jars filled with oils and plants were arranged on the shelves, the drying herbs dangling from the ceiling, the stack of candles in the right corner… Phil felt like home.

Phil picked all the things that he needed, from white sage to a cleansing spell, Patchouli to love and sex, and Devil's Claw for a banishing spell. He had all kinds of clients and they were the ones who would give him money, so who was he to judge.

Phil left the store with all his items and no money left, relieved that he wouldn’t need to bother in spending money for a couple of weeks, he had a smile on his face and arms full with plants and diverse coloured candles. One minute he was walking, and a second later he was falling to the ground, directly into a puddle of mud, all his supplies were scattered on the ground, laying ruined beside him.

He looked up, there standing before him was a boy, no, a man, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes, he was looking at Phil, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

“Pay attention to where you’re going, peasant.” the man scorned, Phil knew who he was, and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

The man stared at the person that was splayed at the ground, he was possibly one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. His skin was so pale and his eyes... His eyes were a chilling, pale blue, less like ice and more like a blizzard, terrifying.

“My supplies are all ruined.” Phil cried while standing up, his hands cradling the muddy plants. He looked into Daniel Howell’s eyes, he couldn’t care less about who the person in front of him was. “You bumped into me, I have no money left, you’re paying for my new materials.” he pointed the index finger to the prince, who gaped at him.

Dan knew it wasn’t the man’s fault that he was in such a foul mood, he bumped into the blue-eyed stranger while trying to not be seen by the guards who were looking for him. But he couldn’t keep his big mouth closed. He looked at the shop sign and back at the man.

“How dare you talk like this to your future king?” Daniel glared at the man. “I am not paying for these stupid magic things of yours. If you have no money is because you must not be good at what you do. It would not surprise me if you were a charlatan.”

Phil could feel his face heating, his jaw clenching while his mouth went dry. He had never felt angrier in his life. How dared this spoiled brat that never had to work a day of his life say he was short in money because he was bad at his job. 

“If you’re so concerned about my authenticity, why don’t I show you how good I am at what I do?” The wizard snarled, grabbing the prince’s wrist and looking directly into his eye. It was like a lightning just had passed through him. “Daniel James Howell, Prince of Brittania and heir to the throne, doesn’t matter how hard you try, no woman shall ever fall in love with you, you’ll be a King without a Queen and the royal blood will end in you.” Phil let go of the Prince’s wrist, letting his body collapse to the ground.

It was not irreversible but he was the only one that could end it. Phil could hardly wait for the moment the prince would look for him, begging on his knees to be released from the curse.

The wizard gathered all his stuff off of the ground, he could probably save the majority of it with a cleaning spell anyway. He started his way home, looking back when he heard the heavy stumping of the guard’s boots running in the direction of the unconscious prince.

-x-

Dan woke up feeling different. Happier? Maybe. He had had a weird dream, something with a handsome wizard and a curse about him not being able to have a loving wife. Oh, how he wished this could be true. 

_“Is it possible to fall in love with a man created by your brain?”_ When Dan thought about the man in his dream, his knees would go all wobbly and his heart would do a flippy little thing.

Since he was a child, Dan knew he was different. When it was time to go to bed, he would lay down on his silky bed covers, surrounded by dozens of stuffed animals and wait for his mother, the Queen, to read him a story, and when she read those about princes rescuing princesses and living happily ever after, he dreamed about when his prince would come.

His mom would laugh it off _“Dan, silly, you’re the prince. And when the time is right, you will marry a beautiful princess, then you will be king and your future children will be princes and princesses.”_

Daniel grew up with everyone expecting this from him, preparing him for this moment. Too bad he was as straight as a rainbow. 

There was a knock at the door followed by his mother’s voice.

“Daniel, I hope you’re dressed I’m coming in.” Dan sighed and sat on his bed. “For goodness gracious Dan, we have a ball in two hours, why aren't you getting ready?” 

“Mother, please, don't pretend you think I'm excited about it.” he rolled his eyes. “I don't want to dance with unknown women in order to find a wife.”

“Well, darling, we have no other way, if you don't go after the ladies, they will come after you.” she stroked his hair, dropped a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

He flopped face down on the bed and buried his face in one of the pillows, screaming as loud and for as long as his lungs allowed. Why couldn’t his parents understand that he did not want any of this?

Daniel was bound to be miserable for the rest of his life. It had been written in the stars the day he was born. 

-x-

Two days had passed since Phil had cursed the Prince. 

He knew he wasn't in trouble because no guards came for his head, that meant that the prince hadn't remembered what happened. 

There was a ball later that day and Phil needed to know if he was successful, he couldn't wait to see the humiliation in the prince's pretty eyes.

He felt a jolt of excitement running through his body when he thought about that. Phil wasn't a bad person, but he hated rude people.

"This will do." he thought as he sorted some clothes from the falling to pieces wardrobe. They were his best clothes, nothing fancy or expensive, just a simple black suit but it was the best he had. 

-x-

His tailor and hairdresser were running so that the last details were perfect in time for the ball. One thing Dan would never complain about was his clothes. The costume that was made especially to the ball was excruciatingly beautiful. He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt underneath a jewel-embroidered vest, cream-coloured trousers and topped it up with a navy blue frock coat. 

Dan just wanted it to be over. 

When he stepped outside of his room, he saw utter chaos, everyone was running, the maids were holding their dresses so they wouldn’t trip and they kept whispering and gesticulating to one another. 

“What is happening?” he stopped the nearest maid he could find. 

“Your Highness, I-” she was interrupted by the Queen grabbing Dan by his shoulder. 

“Daniel, I swear to God, if you have anything to do with it.” Her face was red and her eyebrows so furrowed that they almost turned into one. She started walking, carrying him with her.

“Wait, what is going on?” 

Daniel stopped dead in his track when they reached the top of the stairs to the ballroom. The only women he saw were the ones accompanying their husbands. 

“There is not a single bachelorette in this room, Dan.” she pointed downstairs as if to prove her point. “Have you done something to the invitations?” As he looked to where she pointed he could see that they had a lack of women but… _“Oh, they had some young men there.”_

“Mother, I have absolutely nothing to do with this.” he laughed while looking at her and straightened his coat. ”But if I figure out who did it, I’m going to reward the person.” He nodded to the announcer.

“I present your Royal Highness Daniel James Howell, prince of Brittania.” Everybody turned to look at the marble stairs, Dan straightened his posture and smiled. 

“I would like to thank for the presence of everyone gathered here, I hope you enjoy this ball because I surely will.” Dan exclaimed, picking up a glass of champagne as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

-x-

Phil never felt so attracted to someone as he was feeling right now. The prince looked so good, he was radiant.

The wizard wasn’t invited to the ball, but in a snap of his fingers, he was in. He came to see the prince's reaction when he realized that no woman cared about him, but he was thrilled when he realized that his curse was strong enough to make the suitors not come. 

Phil stayed at the corner of the ballroom for at least two hours, watching the prince drinking and eating appetizers, he didn't look unfazed at all. Daniel looked like he was actually having fun, laughing, chatting and dancing. Phil hated it. 

He was ready to leave when their eyes met. Phil saw the confusion on the other man’s face, his mouth slightly open and his head tilting to one side. 

Daniel felt his heart faltering a beat, it could not be true, it was the man from his dream. He excused himself from the conversation he was in and started walking towards the man. Why was he staring at him like that? Why did he look so mad?

“Uh, hello?” he said, uncertain, waving to the man. “Aren’t you having fun?” 

“What?” Phil choked on the champagne he was drinking. He was so sure that the prince had recognized him and had come to ask him to revoke the curse. “I don’t think whether I’m having fun or not matters here, isn’t tonight about you?”

“I’m having the time of my life.” the prince grinned. The man standing before him was truly the finest work of art he had ever seen, how could he have dreamed about him? “Will you accompany me?” he nodded with his head to the nearest door. 

_“He’s going to do it outside.”_ Phil thought, he was so sure that the prince was trying to find a private place to ask for his forgiveness. 

Phil was breathless, a fountain stood to the right of the garden, marble slabs lying here and there, guiding visitors around, showing them all it has to offer. The flowers and plants attracted some attention, and the hedges, bushes, and shrubs make sure they're paid attention to as well, but there's just no way to content the limelight of the fountain. 

He loved plants so much that he could almost feel the anger dissipating from him… _“Oh my god, is that a blossom tree?”_

“I thought you weren’t real” The prince kept staring at him, his eyes taking in every inch of his face. “How are you real?”

“What do you mean you thought I wasn’t real?” Phil mumbled, perplexed. 

“You were in my dream this morning.” Dan raised his hand and touched Phil’s cheek. “It was a silly dream, to be honest, but I woke up so happy.” 

Phil felt his mouth go dry, his heart was beating so fast, the prince’s touch was giving him goosebumps. Like the ones his grandmother would tell him about when he was little. 

She would tell him that they had a gift, they were magical and sensitive, and that she knew he was special before he was even born.

“What was your dream about?” 

“I was at the shops, and I ran into you, ruined all your stuff if I’m not mistaken.” Daniel scratched his head and looked down at the floor. “I was really rude though.” he laughed embarrassed. “And you cursed me.” 

“Prince Daniel, this… This was not a dream.” Phil announced, making Dan’s eyes bulge. “I did curse you, and I was expecting an apology, I thought this was what you were going to do, so I could undo it.”

“Why would I want you to undo it?” Dan smiled so brightly Phil felt his knees go weak. “This is like a blessing disguised as a curse.” Daniel held his hands and sighed. “But I do have to apologise, I was so rude to you. But you have to understand my reasons, you were there, all handsome and stuff, I got so nervous that I had a fight or flight response, and then you got angry at me and I panicked.”

_“Did the prince just called me handsome?”_ Phil felt so flustered. And then the realization hit him. The prince wasn’t sad or angry that his curse was real, he wasn’t begging for him to revoke it, quite the contrary actually and he got nervous because he thought he looked good. _“Oh god, the prince doesn’t like women.”_

Phil remembered when he was little. He would sit on his grandma's lap as she told them everything about her dreams, her premonitions. She used to tell him that she could see the future and that on the day he was born, she dreamed with his soulmate.

He would plead _"please, granny tell me something more."_ And she laughed, pinched his nose and said: _"Just practice your magic, it will lead you to the love of your life."_

And Phil knew. He just knew that this was it.

“You’re handsome too.” Phil blurted before he could hold himself. 

Daniel started closing the space between them. He looked between the wizard’s eyes and mouth, he really wanted to kiss him. 

“I knew my brain wasn't powerful enough to create something as beautiful as you.” he touched the wizard’s hips. “Can you feel it too?” the prince whispered. "It’s like there is a connection between us.” Phil just nodded, it was like he had lost his voice. “Can I kiss you?” 

The wizard gave no response, instead, he put his hand at the back of the prince’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and slow but he felt like he was floating. They could feel sparks running through their veins.

The prince let go with a giggle. _“An actual giggle are you kidding me?”_

“I don’t even know your name.” Daniel put his hand in front of his mouth, hiding a smile. 

“It’s Philip.” the wizard removed the prince’s hand off his mouth and held it. ”Phil Lester.”

Phil no longer wanted the prince to humiliate himself for his forgiveness and Dan realized that his prince would never come.

But who needs a prince when he has a wizard?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'll probably write a continuation.  
> Thanks for commenting and leaving kudos <3
> 
> I'm @MirianMeriQuei on twitter, feel free to follow me there and become mutuals.


End file.
